User talk:Blaster Niceshot
Talk Page Begins Here BLASTER IF YOU HAD TOO CHOSE ONE PERSON WHO WOOD YOU MAKE A ADMIN? 21:38, October 18, 2013 (UTC) :I am currently not making anyone an admin at the moment and the possibly future admins' names are secret in order to prevent begging, asking when/where they will become an admin, and to not be promising anyone adminship. : Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 01:45, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Happy Halloween! Happy Halloween! It's this wiki's first Halloween, and remember to check out all the fun Halloween events on the 2013 Halloween event page! Questions about the Halloween events? Post them here or on the Halloween event page comments. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 01:53, October 25, 2013 (UTC) : Pumpkins rule! : Dad Bane (talk) 18:09, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Talk Page Begins Here Blaster its me the real Stinger Burn Skirata hacked me tell Striker I miss him Uploading Photos Blaster do you hear me? If you do please upload my pictures if not i'll wait untill its april 10th :I will upload the pictures probably tomorrow. Remember to use the signature button to sign your messages!-- Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 01:50, April 1, 2014 (UTC) ::: Ok blaster.Lootmasters (talk) 02:12, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Squad Ranks who were the second, third, fourth, and fifth in command of the sqad blaster? —Preceeding unsigned comment added by 76.172.84.250 (talk • contribs) :There were no official positions such as those, but the high generals were the second highest ranking. Then the generals, commanders, and finally troopers. Remember to use the signature button to sign your messages!-- Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 01:50, April 1, 2014 (UTC) :: then who were the high generals? :: who were the high generals? 02:10, April 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::The high generals were Anakin Recinos, Clone Niceshot, Dad Bane, MommyWan Secura, and Jay Legoninjago. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 02:48, April 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I WAS A HIGH GENERAL??? cool...you never told me...i dont think you did Dsin01 (talk) 13:34, July 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::::I think I told you once, but the high general rank was not mentioned often. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 13:36, July 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: Pictures for Cris Bono page Blaster i hacked you april fools! also you promised to upload my picturesLootmasters (talk) 20:31, April 1, 2014 (UTC) : I will add the pictures when I can. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 20:33, April 1, 2014 (UTC) :: Blaster i blanked your page April fools! also i'm going to watch Tv bye ::: Back Blaster please upload the pictures now pleaseLootmasters (talk) 22:22, April 1, 2014 (UTC) :::: I will soon. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 22:41, April 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::: But you said yesterday tommorrowLootmasters (talk) 23:17, April 1, 2014 (UTC) :::::: I didn't say I wouldn't do them today. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 23:24, April 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: Omg you did not put them right blaster -_- ::::::: Omg blaster you did not put them right -_-Lootmasters (talk) 19:27, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :::::::: How were they supposed to be put? Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 20:10, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hi guys it's Grievous. How y'all doin'? : Hi Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 15:05, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Hello Blaster if you see this message then that means i have not forgoten about this page and i am still alive lol xD cya soon : Hi Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 01:47, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Photos in wrong order the exile was my jedi class and my jedi class was my exile class and the main one is my mercanery classLootmasters (talk) 21:03, April 14, 2014 (UTC) : Ok Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 20:25, April 15, 2014 (UTC) High commanders Blaster- Who are the high commanders?Lootmasters (talk) 02:29, April 23, 2014 (UTC) : The rank of high commander did not exist in Super Troopers. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 13:10, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Profile, promotion, and nicknamet Nice profile and page also when am i gonna be general Blaster And can i call you Blasty please? that message was from me forggot to sighn sorry!Lootmasters (talk) 19:04, April 27, 2014 (UTC) : Thanks, and I probably won't promote anyone wiki-wise for now. Yes, you can call me Blasty, Blaster, or just Blast. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 20:17, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Minecraft house Hey I just Made An Awesome House On My Lan World ----Reven : Cool Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 21:16, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey Blaster hey blaster niceshot its me owen mistsider and i go by the name ssgtrafaelmetal04,long time we talked,hope we meet in lego minifigures,ill be named ssgtrafaelmetal04 if they let me if not im gonna be owen mistsider IDK soo bye-ssgtrafaelmetal04(aka rafael or owen mistsider however you want to call me) MAY 22ND 2014. 7:36PM texas area or what ever Free to send messages Blaster can you tel everone to feel free to send me messages?Lootmasters (talk) 00:55, May 1, 2014 (UTC) : I don't know what me saying that will do, but a great place for something like that would be your . Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 01:47, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Hi hiKoalaking3 (talk) 20:47, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Question Hey Blaster Lenn here, from Star Wars Encyclopedia Advanced. I have a question. Can you teach me a bit more about CSS on the admin dash board? Thanks Blaster, Bye Lenn Hatchseeker 22:56, May 1, 2014 (UTC)user:Lenn Hatchseeker : Hi Lenn. I don't know if I know enough about CSS to actually teach you, but I can teach you how to modify already existant code. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 00:07, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Infobox mistake Blaster my skin is ivory replace peach with ivory on my life chart pleaseLootmasters (talk) 19:34, May 12, 2014 (UTC) : Ok. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 21:43, May 12, 2014 (UTC) :: also i \saw you talking to lenn about css whst is cssLootmasters (talk) 19:36, May 12, 2014 (UTC) :::: CSS is a type of code. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 21:43, May 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::: thank you!Lootmasters (talk) 00:49, May 14, 2014 (UTC) :::::: You're welcome. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 02:31, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Club Peguin blaster ive been playing club penguin for the past few weeksLootmasters (talk) 20:10, May 21, 2014 (UTC) : Cool. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 20:14, May 21, 2014 (UTC) :: blaster ive been playing club penguin for the past few weeksLootmasters (talk) 20:25, May 21, 2014 (UTC) ::: sorry i accidently repeated thatLootmasters (talk) 20:28, May 21, 2014 (UTC) :::: It's ok. I left a response above. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 20:29, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey hey blaster is ssgtrafaelmetal04 or owen mistsider so when or if lego minifigures have squads and junk is it still gonna be called super troopers-ssgtrafaelmetal04 or owen mistsider MAY 22ND 2014 7:40PM central texas time or how you say it—Preceding unsigned comment added by 74.196.219.36 (talk • contribs) : Hi. If LEGO Minifigures online has squads, it will be called Super Troopers. I will be creating the new squad (if squads are possible). Remember to use the signature button in the editing interface! Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 02:20, May 23, 2014 (UTC) : Getting a badge hello blaster its me jay i'm trying to get a badge. : Hi. Ok, but please remember to use the signature button to sign and the paragraph format options to create a header for your messages. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 13:50, May 24, 2014 (UTC) ::: ok 02:41, May 28, 2014 (UTC)blaster niceshot MAY 27TH 2014 9:41PM Hello Hey BLASTER It's me Seb I wanted to let you know that I wanna talk to u agian but your never on the Wiki Chat so can u plz be more active on there I want to talk to u have not talked to u in a while I would like for to do so thx : You can contact me on the forum. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 21:15, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Lego Minifigures Beta Hey guys its me ssgtrafalmetal04,lego minifigures didn came out they said it was gonna open in june and its already june,!!!???!!!!-- 13:25, June 16, 2014 (UTC) : The open beta will start this month. It will probably be soon, as there are about 15 days left in June. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 20:08, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Club Penguin rendezvous Blaster can you meet me on club penguin friday 11:10 in the morning in the town?Lootmasters (talk) 00:36, June 23, 2014 (UTC) : also tell me whats your penguin name is gonna beLootmasters (talk) 00:37, June 23, 2014 (UTC) :: Sorry, I don't have a Club Peguin account. Also, please remember to create a header for your messages to keep everything organized. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 14:32, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Signing up for LMO hey blaster its me owen or ssgtrafaelmetal04, have u singed up for lego minifigures i just started playing 15:44, July 4, 2014 (UTC) : Hi. I have signed up for Lego Minifigures Online and my name is Electric Cookie Pickle. Also remember to create a header for your messages so I can find them much easier. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 18:13, July 4, 2014 (UTC) HELLO BLASTER hi blaster! how is it coming with the jay pic thingy? Dsin01 (talk) 20:03, July 13, 2014 (UTC) : Hi. Almost done making the image. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 20:07, July 13, 2014 (UTC) :: Go into your Wikia preferences, and paste the following into the box in the Signature section. Then, check the box that says "I want to use wikitext in my signature." :: Dsin01 (talk) :: Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 20:30, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ::: it worked thanks blaster! Dsin01 (talk) 20:36, July 13, 2014 (UTC) :::: You're welcome. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 20:37, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Being banned blaster reven and me are sorry and we promise not to be bad ever again we miss you very much :(Koalaking3 (talk) 14:25, July 18, 2014 (UTC) : I am currently not going to unban Reven at this time because he's had 3-4 bans already and I've given him more than enough chances and warnings to behave. As for your ban, I will consider removing it, but I expect to see improvements in your's and Reven's behavior. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 14:31, July 18, 2014 (UTC) ::: I am also not sure if you both understand what you did and the consequences of doing that, and how come Reven can't apologize to me himself? He has a Wikia account, and doesn't even need one to post. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 14:36, July 18, 2014 (UTC) :::: He's a slow typerKoalaking3 (talk) 15:00, July 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::: He has plenty of time. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 15:03, July 18, 2014 (UTC) :::: blaster im very sorry about what i done i would like to play with you again :( Sniper1000 (talk) 15:13, July 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: Could you list a few specific things you are apologizing for? I'm not sure if you understand what exactly you did. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 15:26, July 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::::: cursing not following your rules,killing others for no reason and mis behaving on the server. ::::::::: That's what I put as the ban reason, but I left some things out. Can you use your own words to fess up to what you did wrong? An apology is never real when the person doesn't know what they did. Please remember to sign your messages, too. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 15:37, July 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::: ok heres what i did cursing not following the server rules not obeying your orders killing jay and koala and other players who play the server and misbehaving and using dynomint aka tnt and being badSniper1000 (talk) 15:41, July 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::: I'll consider removing the ban. However, I expect to see improvements in your's and Koala's behavior. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 15:45, July 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::: i aggreeSniper1000 (talk) 15:57, July 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: blaster if you respond i will improve i promise i set a password on my computer so my other brothers can't get on my account for minecraft.Sniper1000 (talk) 20:58, July 18, 2014 (UTC) (Indent was getting too big) If I let you and Koala back on, I expect no more use of TNT, stopping when someone asks you to stop, no more randomly attacking people, following my directions, no more cursing/rude comments, and following the rules. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 21:07, July 18, 2014 (UTC)